One Minute Brawl 26:Tails VS Bentley
WELCOME TO ONE MINUTE BRAWL! This is the 26th battle, this is Tails, the 2-tailed genuis fox. and Bentley, the wheelchair-bound genuis turtle. LETS SEE WILL LEAVE AS THE WINNER! (I can't really say walk for Bentley's case) Analysis I am gonna do something a little different this time. I'm gonna give a brief history and gadget rundown for each combatant. Tails Tails was born with 2 tails, which led to him being bullied a lot. Eventualy, he met Sonic and even fixed his plane. Then they became best friends. Since then, Tails has been in EVERY Sonic game since Sonic 2. Tails will get the following gadgets to assist him: X-Tornado(I don't care, anime Tails is still Tails) Magic Hand(A MAGIC BOXING GLOVE?!?!?!) Dummy Ring Bombs(BOOM!) Space Communicator(How is this supposed to help?) Arm Cannon(MEGA MAN IS THAT YOU?) Bentley ﻿ Bentley is a turtle that lost his parents early in his life and because of it, he was sent to an orphanage. In that orphanage, he met his lifelong friends, Sly and Murray, The 3 of them even made plans to steal cookies from the orphanage.(NO JOKE) After growing up and shipping out, they stuck together and became world class thiefs. However, at the end of the Clockwerk incident, Bentley was crushed by the beak of the dying Clock-La. The injury confined him to a wheelchair for life. But he still has a LOT of gadgets to play with. These include: Bombs(Do I have to explain?) Trigger Bombs(Remote-controlled explosives) Fishing Pole(not sure how helpful it'll be) Alarm Clock(It's used to distract foes) Insanity Strike(Causes rage so severe, you'll attack your own friends) Size Destablelizer(May have butchered that one) (If hit with it, you shrink down to mini size) Rage Bomb(Same effect as Insanity strike, just in bomb form with a larger radius) Shrink Bomb(Same effect as Size Destableizer, just in bomb form with a larger radius) Adrenaline Rush(Lets his wheelchair move at speeds that are close to 80 mph) Hover pack(It's automatically equpped) (Lets Bentley jump a total of 4 times in a row) Sleep Dart(A dart that if it hits you, you'l fall asleep) Grapple Cam(A camera that can use grappling hooks to move, can use voices to distract foes, and can even self-destruct) OK, Its time to see who wins and who losses. ITS TIME FOR A ONE MINUTE BRAWL! ﻿ The Fight Location:Kain Island Time:10:00PM Tails flew down to Kain Island, but he was stopped by Bentley. Then the 2 got into battle stance. GENIUS BATTLE FOR THE WIN! Bentley threw a bomb at Tails and then sprinted behind a rock. Tails ran the other direction to escape the bomb. The bomb exploded and then Tails ran to see where Bentley had gone to. Bentley had jumped on top of the nearby rock and he threw an alarm clock down. The alarm clock made Tails look away while Bentley jumped on top of another rock. Then he threw a trigger bomb behind Tails. Tails heard a click and took off away from the bomb. Bentley jumped down and said "Alright you, lets settle this like men". Tails took out his arm cannon and shot at Bentley. Bentley went flying into a rock. Bentley took out his binocucom(binoculars plus camera) and shot a sleep dart at Tails. Tails dodged the dart and threw a bomb at Bentley. Bentley rolled away and activated his Insanity Strike. Then he ran up and hit Tails with his wheelchair and Tails stopped in his tracks for a few seconds. Then Tails began to blast everywhere. Bentley hid on top of a high rock. Tails ended up blasting the rock Bentley was on. But Bentley used his fishing pole to grip the rock and he pulled himself up. Then he threw another trigger bomb next to Tails. Bentley hit the button, but the other bomb exploded instead.(remember the earlier one?) Tails moved away to where the other bomb exploded and then the rage wore off. Tails regained his brain and called the X-Tornado. He flew around and saw Bentley. He started to fire at Bentley. Bentley waited till it flew over his head. Then he put a bomb on it. When the bomb exploded, Tails began to fall out of the sky. Tails jumped out of the cockpit and began to fly. Bentley used his hover pack to reach where Tails was. Then they exchanged some words "You're pretty good fox". said Bentley. "You're not too bad either". said Tails. Then Tails took out a box. "Here's a present so that we can stop fighting". When Bentley got close to it, the lid opened and a boxing glove came out and punched him flying into a watchtower. Bentley came back out mad. He took out a size bomb and threw it at Tails. The bomb hit Tails and made him small. Bentley chased after him with his wheelchair, trying to run Tails over. Tails's speed allowed him to stay ahead and return to normal size. Then he turned and punched Bentley in the face. Then Tails picked up a bomb that fell out of Bentley's chair. Tails put the bomb on Bentley's chair and ran. But it was a trigger bomb. When Tails got close to Bentley's older trigger bomb. Bentley had an idea. Bentley said "Hey if you are a real man, you wouldn't let a bomb finish me". Tails stopped near the bomb on the ground and looked at Bentley. Bentley put his hand near the trigger and said "NOW"! Tails saw the bomb on the ground and started to fly. Bentley hit the button and the bomb exploded while Tails was flying above it. Tails got hit and went flying into the Cooper Vault area. Bentley followed and shot a sleep dart at Tails. Tails managed to dodge and then he took out his arm cannon and shot at Bentley. Bentley got hit and fell into the water below. He struggled and managed to escape his wheelchair. He drifted to a coastline on the island and managed to aim a sleep dart at Tails. Bentley fired the sleep dart, which hit Tails and made him fall asleep. Bentley's chair drifted back and Bentley pulled himself in it and started on his way back to where Tails was. Tails woke up in a different spot. Then he heard a voice say "HEY UGLY"! Tails looked around trying to find out where it was coming from. Then he looked down and saw a little device. Tails picked it up and started to examine it. Then when Tails heard a ringing noise, he looked around untill the device blew up on him. Tails was injured from taking the full force. Then Bentley came back and said "Well this fox has just been outfoxed by me". Then Bentley threw a trigger bomb next to the injured Tails. "Sayonara fox". said Bentley. Bentley hit the button and all of a sudden Bentley's chair blew up on him!(remember the last one? Tails put it on his chair) Bentley was on the ground, unable to move. Then Tails walked beside him and put a remote bomb next to Bentley. Tails took out his space communicator and synched it to the bomb. But while he was doing that, Bentley snuck the bomb onto Tails's leg. Bentley began to crawl away. Tails looked at him and said "Crawling can't save you now". Tails hit the button and the bomb blew up on Tails, killing him. KO! NEXT TIME WE HAVE A REMATCH! Last time these 2 fought, it was a tie. NOW, THERE WILL BE A WINNER! IT'S GONNA BE... LUNARI VS ROSA 2 WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL LOSE? WE WILL SEE ON THE NEXT EDITION OF OMB! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights